


Tokyo Ghoul: Mama Bear and Storm-Boy

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Tokyo Ghoul: Psychics of Tokyo [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Child Loss, Cruelty, Depression, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Innocence, It's Tokyo Ghoul After All, Misunderstandings, Mother-Son Relationship, Nannies, Protectiveness, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychic Violence, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Separation Anxiety, Telekinesis, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of a curious, sweet (and somewhat cruel) tiny boy with powerful telekinesis named Daisuke and his tall nanny, a former Aogiri Executive Member with a tragic past named Kurumi. The artificial ghoul and the psychic boy bond with each other very well and are such an inseparable pair.</p><p>However, Kurumi's past comes back to haunt her. The Aogiri and the CCG are hunting for her and now because of Daisuke's mistake. Every ward now knows the existence of a psychic being. </p><p>Now it's Kurumi and Daisuke against the world... or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bear's Roar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul
> 
> (Yes I do know that there's already another Daisuke in TG and right now I am trying to find a different name for my oc) 
> 
> Ok so this is my first TG story with 2 ocs... I kinda come up with this crazy idea of psychics in the mix.
> 
> Also Kurumi and Daisuke's bond are kinda based on Lee and Clementine of the Walking Dead Telltales and Joel and Ellie of the Last of Us
> 
> I don't own the images
> 
> Kurumi Appearance:  
> http://orig09.deviantart.net/4382/f/2013/031/e/5/girl_with_fur_coat_by_ghost13warrior-d5tda5l.png
> 
> Daisuke Appearance:  
> http://pre01.deviantart.net/6392/th/pre/i/2012/323/f/5/a_boy_and_his_teddy_bear__by_mai121-d5lhuyr.jpg

A young small boy with dark messy hair, looks around in the dark alley seemly frighten. He is clinging on a stuffed teddy bear and is in his blue pajamas. He then heard footsteps and he runs fearfully away from the sound as tears drip from his chocolate-brown eyes. “Hey little boy~ won’t you come to play?” darkly chuckled a full-grown male voice. “Come out little guy~ you can run but you can’t hide” called out a female voice with a dark giggle. The boy runs faster as he hear those voices. “Here there kid” the boy looks up and saw a male ghoul smirking down at him with the black eyes with red pupils at the child. The boy gasps and he raises his thin arm up, his _eyes glow white_ and the male ghoul suddenly _floats above the ground and crashes through a wall making a hole_. The boy sighs with relief. “I can smell you little brat” giggled a female voice. The boy’s eyes widen, and he then notices an out of reach ladder. He quickly put his teddy bear in his PJ shirt, he raises both arms, his eyes glow white again, and he _floats up_ to the ladder and he grips on it. He quickly climbs up and reaches the roof and runs. As he runs, suddenly he sees a girl smirking sadistically at him. “Where do you think you’re going kid?” she said. The boy’s eyes glow white and _old rusted metal rods float_ from the roof they are standing on. The rods then when through her fast **two of them went through her eyes** , the female ghoul then starts removing those rods from her eyes and the boy takes advantage of this time and runs. He jumps to another roof that wasn’t that far and then his teddy bear falls from his shirt but he uses his **_power to get the bear plushy back into his hand_**. And he reaches the edge of the roof and jumps down to another alley. He take just one minute to take a breath. “There’s the psychic!” shouted a man. The boy turns around and sees a group of ghouls, some he attacked earlier **appeared as if he didn’t attacked them so brutally**. “ I’m so tired…” thought the boy whose face is now wet with tears. He slowly places the plushy at his feet, he raises his arms and his eyes glow white and the ghouls were “push” by the _invisible force_ the boy was causing. The ghouls struggle to get closer to the boy. Suddenly the boy falls to the ground, he has use most of his energy in his telekinesis. “So tired” whispered the frightened boy as the little energy he got left to cling on his teddy bear. The ghouls laugh and got closer to the psychic boy….They were playing with him this entire time to get him worn out…. All of a sudden there is a very loud roar. A very tall woman wearing a black body suit showing her abs and muscles with big breasts with a creepy bear mask jumps from the roof to the ground in front of the unconscious boy, her eyes are just like the ghouls. She and the ghouls were glaring at each other, her large claw-like kagune comes out her hands, and she begins to attack those ghouls barbarically as she growls like an angry bear. The ghouls angrily fight back with their kagunes, she stay close to the fainted boy making sure none of the ghouls gets a chance to take him. She killed 4 of them brutally, she then carried the boy, and the other ghouls tried to get close to the pair. The tall lady glared at them, covered the boy’s ears and roar really loud, breaking the windows 3 miles around. The supersonic has paralyzes those ghouls in front of them. She smirked under her mask and she jumps to a roof and runs off with the small boy in her arms.

The boy slowly opens his eyes, founds himself in his room, he sees that he still have his teddy bear and looks up at the bear-masked woman who is looking at him. He softly smile… “Mrs. Moriya! I’m so happy to see you” said the boy cheerfully. The woman takes off her fearsome mask, revealing an intimating face with her blue eyes and brown hair in a pair of buns. Moriya Kurumi looks down at the boy and slaps his wrist. “Ow! What was that for?!” whined the boy. “Sakurai Daisuke!!! You know what you did! You sneak out at night! That isn’t safe even if they’re weren’t ghouls around… also quiet down your grandparents are sleeping” scowled Kurumi quietly. Daisuke looks down and thought “She called me by my surname too…. I’m in trouble”. “What were you doing out there Daisuke!!!???” whispered Kurumi angrily. “…. I was looking for other people like me…” whispered Daisuke hugging his teddy bear. Kurumi eyes widen and sign. “Daisuke… ” Before Kurumi can say something. “There’s many humans like my grandparents…. There’s many ghouls like you… Are there psychics somewhere out there like me? ...” asked Daisuke sadly. Kurumi sighs again, “Daisuke…. Maybe they are others like you…. But some humans and most ghouls are just so…. _evil_ ” said Kurumi. Daisuke looks at her confusedly. “But you’re a ghoul too…” said Daisuke. “Yes I am… but I won’t kill innocent humans… also what I’m trying to say is _keep your powers a secret_ ok… I don’t know what will the Doves or the ghoul terrorists do if they found out about your powers… I don’t know what they would do to you if any of them they captured you” said Kurumi softly. Daisuke hold his bear tightly and fearfully. “You don’t need to worry about them now since you are safe now… your grandparents and I said this before and I’ll say it again…It’s okay for you to use your telekinesis but do it privately, make sure there’s no strangers anywhere… and your grandparents **_recommend that you use that psychic power for responsibilities only_** …” whispered Kurumi seriously. Daisuke pouts at the last part of the sentence. “Daisuke… Someday you will find other psychics” said Kurumi. Daisuke’s face brightens at that, “Just don’t do it alone…” said Kurumi quietly. The boy nods obediently. “Okay ma’am” whispered Daisuke smiling. Kurumi stroke Daisuke’s dark hair and the boy lays his head on his pillow. “I won’t ground you this time…. It’s punishment enough that those ghouls tried to get you… But please don’t ever do that again” whispered Kurumi lending to him. Daisuke nods again “Yes Ma’am” he whispered. The tall ghoul gently hugs the little boy being careful with her super strength while Daisuke hugs her very tightly. “Good boy… and good night” she whispered. Daisuke lays his head back on the pillow and hold his teddy bear tightly and is about to go to sleep. Kurumi quietly walks away and gently closes the door. Daisuke felt a breeze and he look and saw that the window is open and it’s curtains following the breeze. Daisuke’s eyes glow white and the window shuts “by itself”. Daisuke smiles and cuddles with his teddy bear. “Any psychics out there? …. I’m not sure if you already heard this…. But I am trying my best to find you… and I want you to find me or at least give me a clue to show that there are others like me…” thought Daisuke as he drafts off to sleep.

_A pair of adorable boys where playing in the soft grass of a garden with peach trees, Kurumi who is sitting down on a lovely bench smiles at those boys as the peach blossom petals flow around them. “Mommy look at us!” shouted one of them excitedly and both laugh with innocence. Kurumi warmly smiles and a handsome brunet man with a kind face comes to the tall lady. “Kurumi~” he whispered to her ear and he places her hand on her plump belly. “So… what do you want to name him?” he asked her with a warm smile. “I haven’t decided yet” she said kindly. The man lends his head on her stomach and Kurumi caress his hair. Suddenly they hear the boys screaming!_

_Kurumi wakes up and sees nothing but the garden covered with blood… tainting the grass and the peach trees. Tears drop from Kurumi’s ghoul eye and blood comes out between her legs and stomach._

 

Kurumi gets up from her bed gasping from air and tears still coming down from her eyes. “…not that nightmare again” whispered Kurumi sniffing. Kurumi touches her flat stomach…. She then glares at the window… “They’ll pay…. They’ll all pay” she whispered angrily as one of her eye turns black and red.


	2. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke is excited to go to the zoo with his grandparents and Kurumi. It started out as a normal routine with Daisuke wetting the bed, playing with action figures in the bathtub, going to school and back and Kurumi doing household daily chores, taking Daisuke to school, buying his grandpa's medicine, and picking Daisuke up. 
> 
> However after Kurumi picked up Daisuke. Kaneki gets suspicious of the two and gets concern of a seemly normal human boy hanging around with a ghoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took long also I DON'T OWN GODZILLA OR SUPERMAN

It is a cloudy day and Daisuke is still in his bed and he have had a wonderful dream of swimming in a lake of peach juice. He woke up and saw that he has peed in his sleep again covering the entire bed. “OH NOOOOO!” shouted Daisuke as he jump out of the bed, he then checks his teddy bear and sighs in relief that his beloved toy is dry and smells the same. Kurumi walks in. “Good Morning Daisuke” said the nanny. “G-g-g-good m-m-Morning Nanny Moriya” said Daisuke blushing as red as blood. “Did you wet the bed again?” asked Kurumi. Daisuke sweats and nods. “Oh dear, you should really drink less before bed… I’ll prepare a bath for you while you go take your sheets, blankets and pajamas to the laundry room, I’ll bring you a towel” said Kurumi. “Yes Ma’am” said Daisuke. His eyes glow white and the blankets and sheets float in the air. He walks towards the hallway to the laundry room. He open the washing machine with his mind and places the wet sheets inside. He lifts a sleeve and sees his big scar on his arm. He doesn’t know why but tears drop from his eyes each time he focuses on that scar.

Daisuke in a large bathtub fill with bubbles, his eyes glowing white as his bath toys floating in the water while there’s balls of water floating in the air. “Help us captain! The STORM IS COMING!!!” shouted Daisuke playfully as he releases the water from the air making several splashes on the bath. Daisuke’s eyes turn to normal and he laughs as he brings his toy dinosaur. “OH NO GODZILLA IS ATTACKING!!!” shouted Daisuke as he pushes the dinosaur against one of his toy ships. “Roar! Roar! Roar! I’m having you breakfast sailors!!! ROOOOOAAAR!!!!” shouted Daisuke. The boy than brings a Superman action-figure “Don’t worry I’ll save all of you” said Daisuke attempting to do a heroic voice. “Daisuke! Did you wash your hair yet?” said Kurumi who is now in the bathroom. “…. Not yet” said the boy awkwardly as he drop his toys. “Ok I’ll wash your hair for you this time since I need to give you and your grandparents breakfast, and after school we are going to the zoo” said the nanny as she walks towards him and pours shampoo on his hair. “Yay! The zoo!!!” said Daisuke happily as he’s clapping in the water making splashes while Kurumi rubs the shampoo in his hair.  

“Good Morning _**Baachan and Jiichan**_ ” said Daisuke to the eldery couple as he pulls the seat for them. “Good Morning Daisuke” said Daisuke’s grandparents smiling at him. At the table, Kurumi has served Steamed Rice, Miso Soup, Tamagoyaki, and Hourensou No Gomaae to Daisuke and his grandparents Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai. Kurumi’s cooking skills have improved over the years thanks to Mrs. Sakurai. Kurumi was hired 6 years ago by the elderly couple to care for their home, themselves and mostly to raise Daisuke as they are becoming quite frail to take care of their only grandson (well mostly Mr. Sakurai, Mrs. Sakurai still have some strength in her old body). Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai know of Daisuke’s psychic powers the moment he was born and they also know that their housekeeper and nanny is a ghoul. But they trust her because she does have her own _“food”_ stored in her secret refrigerator in the basement and also they felt such a _powerful bond_ between the ghoul and their grandson the first time the two met. The four people are eating their breakfast and during breakfast Daisuke’s grandmother looks up to the nanny. “Mrs. Moriya, did you clean the pool?” asked Mrs. Sakurai. “Yes Ma’am” said Kurumi obediently. “You watered the garden?” asked the old woman. “Yes Ma’am” answered Kurumi. “You made sure Daisuke takes his bath?” she asked again. “Yes Ma’am” said Kurumi. “Did you fix the pipe leak?” she asked. “Yes Ma’am” said the artificial ghoul. “Ok good and now final question; Did you made Daisuke’s lunch?” asked Mrs. Sakurai. “Yes Ma’am” said Kurumi showing her the box and Daisuke beams up and smiles cheerfully. “Good, then” said the old woman kindly as she continues eating.

After breakfast, Kurumi is wearing her luxurious beautiful gray fur coat and Daisuke is in his adorable sailor-collared school uniform with an arm warmer covering his scar. The pair left the house and Mr. Sakurai is coming with them. Mrs. Sakurai is staying at the house to do some chores while they are taking the public bus. “Why is **_Jiichan_** coming with us?” asked Daisuke. “I have to go take him to buy his medicine remember?” said Kurumi suppressing her worry. “Oh” said Daisuke assuming that his grandpa is suffering allergies again. In reality, the nanny didn’t tell the entire truth to Daisuke that Mr. Sakurai’s health is fading away, so far the old man have enough strength to walk as he uses the cane as his support. Mrs. Sakurai didn’t have the heart to tell her grandson what’s really happening to her husband and his grandpa not even himself. The old man give their housemaid a brave smile as they walk towards the bus stop. “Can I ride your back again?” asked Daisuke cheerfully. “Sure Daisuke” said Kurumi as she stops and goes on her knees. The tiny boy goes up on her back and rides on her shoulders. “YAY!” cheered Daisuke loudly. The old man smile and laughs softly along the inseparable pair’s louder laughter, Mr. Sakurai wanted the pair to stay this joyful as long as they can. They got there just in time when the bus suddenly come to the stop.

After school, Daisuke is skipping excitedly around the bus stop. He is waiting for Mrs. Moriya to pick him up. Kurumi comes to the small boy wearing a different long white fur-coat that’s just as beautiful coming towards him smiling warmly. Daisuke looks up at the giant woman and his eyes shines upon his nanny. “Nanny Moriya!!!” he shouted happily at he jumps towards her and hugs her tightly. Kurumi gently strokes Daisuke’s hair being careful about her great strength, Daisuke roughly pulls her furry sleeve of her coat and she knows he wants to ride on her shoulders. The boy climbs up on her back and rides on her shoulders. “Ok Daisuke we are going home to change your clothes and then your grandparents and I are taking you to the zoo” said Kurumi. “YAAAAY THE ZOO” cheered Daisuke loudly. As the nanny walks, she seems kind on the outside but however she keep her guard up. She can smell some passing ghouls around her and she knows they are **_watching_** her, luckily they can’t attack her because they’ll draw too much attention. Something about Daisuke is irresistible to the ghouls, **was it because he’s a psychic or was it because he’s a child?** Well it doesn’t matter to her, now she has to get out of the crowd to keep them from following her.

 

 " P̮͔̿̉̔̀e̦̟̫͑ͪ̏̀͒a̔c̹̙͍̘̎ͪ̊̐̾͆h͎ë̥̹͇̠̥͚ͯ͗̑s̳̳̹͕̈́̆…̥̠̻͈͖̄̒ͨͩ̑ ͪ̀̉I͇͔̘ͩ’̂͂͛̒ͥ̒͐m̺̘̿̒ͧ̎̀͑ ̹̞̹̏̑ͣ̐͆̽t͍͔̟̏̋ͭ͋a̯̮͈̞̼̐͗ͥ̓ͭ̄k̪̮i͔̤͕̗͕̬͈͛̏ń̍̽̑ͭg̤̟̖̞̮̓ ͔̄͐͑y̙͉͍̥ő̇ͯͭͫ͌u̩͖̬̤͖̹ͅ ̮̟̫͍̪̱̜ͬ͗t̫͕̉ͤ͌̒o͖͉̱̓ ͇͇̥̩̰̟ͤ͌͑͋ͅa͕̻͚̜̫̤͂̓̉ͦͯ̆̌ ̳̼̪̪̯̭s͛̾ͭ͌̾̓h̍̿̈́̓͊ͣo̊͗̌̈̒̏͐r̻̭̦͕̞̙͎̂ͥ̒̅̊̔t̺̣̭̩̳͈̦ͨ̇͆ͣ ̗̗̼̤̠̗c̚u̪͎t̟͉̲͙͍̘̥͐ͯ͂  " she thought. The boy read her mind “O̪̠̜̪̺̭ͭk͙̲̹̝̗̖̽ͣ̈̿̋   " telepathically speak Daisuke.

 

He nervously clings to her tightly knowing that there are ghouls watching them. She got out of the crowded street and takes a short cut to a dark and quiet alley. As she walks in the dark path, she notices that there is only one ghoul following her, wearing a mask and his hair is white. The tiny boy shakes in fear as he clings to her.

“Something is very strange about this kid….” thought Kaneki following the pair to the alley. The boy’s scent is really strange, he’s clearly human but he felt some sort of strange strong aura from that tiny boy who’s riding on the tall woman’s shoulders…. The tall lady briefly glares at him furiously, and she run and Eyepatch notices that the lady has briefly show her Kakugan at him. He gasp in shock and he chases after the ghoul lady Kaneki couldn’t stand the thought of a really young human being eaten by a ghoul. _Was this ghoul so desperately hungry that she snatches away a schoolboy on his way home that wouldn’t be enough for her appetite? **No she didn’t snatch him…**_ the school kid obviously  trust this lady judging by the fact that he’s riding on her shoulders. **The kid seems more frighten of him then he is of her** … But then again there are innocent children who foolishly went with strangers…. Kaneki felt that this woman is really strong but he has fought some ghouls more powerful then himself before… **but there’s a human kid in the way!** “Since no one is in this alley…” thought Kaneki. He speed up his running to gain on her and preparing to unleash his kagune… The tall woman growls very loudly and beastlike.

She then runs farther and quicker from him. She then takes the small boy off her shoulders and carries him in her arms. The small boy wraps his thin arms around her thick neck and he looks back at Kaneki. Eyepatch’s eyes widen in shock…. _He felt a very strong bond between this young boy and this woman_ …he sees the fear in those young brown eyes they were begging him to **go away**. Just to be safe, he’s making sure this giant female ghoul has no intentions of eating the human kid. He speed up and making sure he didn’t lose sight of them. Suddenly he sees that the little boy’s eyes were glowing **_white._** Suddenly the Eyepatch was pushed towards a wall making a huge hole. “ _Odd… It felt like an invisible truck push against me_ ” thought Kaneki as he quickly got up, snuffs the air and catches up with the duo’s scents.

“Stubborn ghouls! They just don’t know when to stop do they!?” thought Kurumi furiously. The tall woman jumps up a balcony and up the roof. The masked ghoul continues to follow her, jumping from roof to roof. They reach an abandon shipping dock. Kurumi stops running and glares back at the masked ghoul. She snuff the air…. “Ok so there’s just one this time…. Good!” thought Kurumi smirking. She places Daisuke on the ground gentle and prepares to fight. “Daisuke! Go!” shouted Kurumi and the little boy immediately runs farther from them. Kurumi and the masked ghoul are staring down at each other. Kurumi puts on her bear mask and brings out her Ukaku claws which covers her arms and her kakugan appears in her eye. The masked ghoul’s rinkaku come out. Kurumi just stands there glaring at the masked ghoul angrily. “ **Either you leave or I’ll crush you until you beg for mercy with your very last breathe….”** said Kurumi as one of her eye turns into a kakugan.

Kaneki was shock to see that an older One-Eye-Ghoul; possibly artificial…. _He didn’t know she was a One-Eye-Ghoul as well until he saw her whole face._ He sees such determination in her eyes and yet some worry in them. He then realizes that the large female is trying to protect the human kid. **_Something very usual about the kid, he wasn’t sure if he really saw that his eyes really turned white and what push him against the wall?_** “Are you going to leave or not?” shouted Kurumi angrily. “I just want to talk to you…” said Kaneki. **“Actions SPEAK LOUDER THEN WORDS!!!”** shouted Kurumi furiously. Kaneki signs “Well, I guess I have to knock some sense in her” thought Eyepatch as his kagune comes out.

Daisuke’s eyes turns white and he floats up the air. He then safely lands on the top of edge of a building and his eyes turn normal. Looking down at Kurumi and the strange ghoul with hope. He wanted to join Kurumi in that fight as always but he knows she’ll demand him to leave if he even tries. It feels like a long time, and the little psychic can only watch as the pair of artificial ghouls are attacking each other violently. The boy can’t stand to see his only friend getting hurt, suddenly he sees the construction frames just close by and is coming up with an idea.

Meanwhile, Kurumi uses her claws on Kaneki, Kaneki dodges it and kicks her really hard on her face. Kurumi growls and pushes him towards the ground brutally. Kaneki gets up and impales one of his tentacles to her stomach. This makes Kurumi even angrier then she feels pain. Her blood stains her lovely fur coat. “ **YOU RUIN MY FURCOAT!!!”** she thought asshe grabs the tentacle, pulling Kaneki close to her and kicks his face to the ground. Kaneki wraps his kagune around her and throws her against the wall. She lands on the wall with her feet and spins kicking his neck. Kaneki gets up and stabs her again “Listen please I want to ask you! Something!” but Kurumi then angrily starts clawing on him repeatedly. Kaneki drops down bleeding and Kurumi spits at his face. “ Stay away from the kid” said the tall ghoul, she was about to walk away when suddenly she felt the kagune wrapped around her neck and head and dragged towards him. “Please hear my questions” said Kaneki and Kurumi struggles furiously but Eyepatch kept his hold. When suddenly. Kaneki was pushed away by a large hunk of metal which is a constriction frame towards a wall. He lift his head and saw the ghoul lady choking out blood…. **_And a little boy with metal constriction frames floating around him_**. What he notices strange about this boy is that his eyes…. **they are glowing white**!!! “ ** _STOP HURTING MY NANNY!!!_** ” shouted the kid jumping in anger as the constriction frames were spinning around him faster.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Kaneki will be ok


	3. Omake part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just three Omakes WARNING: Boobs!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I don't own superman or Tokyo Ghoul

**Omake #1:**

Daisuke: _*eating chips while watching a Superman TV show*_ I NEVER GET TIRED OF THE SONG!!!

Kurumi: _*calling from the dining room*_ DAISUKE DINNER TIME!!!!

Daisuke: Bring dinner here!!!

Kurumi: No! You have to come to the dining room! Your Grandmother and I work so hard to make dinner!

Daisuke: _*eyes glows white and everything floats in the living room*_ BUT I WANNA SEE SUPERMAN!!!!

Kurumi: WHEN I COME IN THERE I BETTER NOT SEE ANYTHING FLOATING UP I JUST CLEAN THE LIVING ROOM TODAY!!!!

Daisuke: * _gulps and gently put things where they were but accidently breaks a vase_ * Uh-oh!

Kurumi: * _walks in and sees the broken vase_ * No TV for a week…

Daisuke: * _gets in emo corner_ * NO FAIR!!!

 

**Omake #2:**

Touka: Um... why are you wearing a furcoat? It's really sunny

 

Kurumi: Fine then... * _taking off her furcoat revealing her big bouncy boobs_ *

 

Hide: WHOA YOUR BOOBS ARE AS HUGE AS YOU ARE TALL!!!!

 

Kurumi: *punches him in the face* What an ass.... * _takes a cigarette and a lighter from between her large breasts_ *

 

Hide: * _unconscious_ *

 

Touka: ....And you're a nanny?

 

Kurumi: *starts smoking* When I'm around Daisuke yes...

 

Touka: Um ok... but no one not suppose to smoke here

 

Kurumi: alright then * _puts out cigarette and pulls out a water bottle from her boobs and drinks_ *

 

 

Kurumi's cellphone: * _rings_ *

 

Kurumi: Excuse me * _takes the cellphone from between her breasts_ * Hello? OK Mr. Sakurai I'll find your hearing aid

 

Touka: So I'll see you later

 

Kurumi: Yeah I gotta take the bus * _takes a wallet from between her boobs again and walks out_ *

 

Nishiki: ....How many things she hides there?

 

Touka: I don't wanna know.... _  
_

**Omake #3:**

Daisuke: * _sleeping_ _on the bed with his teddy bear_ * I want a peach Nanny Moriya!

Teddy Bear: …..

Daisuke: * _still sleeping and starts levitating above the bed_ * Peaches and cream!

Teddy Bear: …!!!

Daisuke: * _sleep levitating_ * Peach sherbet!

Teddy Bear: !!!!

Daisuke: * _still floating above the bed_ * Hmmm peaches…

Teddy Bear: …. I didn’t know he can talk in his sleep

Daisuke: * _continues to levitating_ * PEACHES!!!

Teddy Bear: Oh my! He wet the bed again!

_ *meanwhile at night in Anteiku* _

Kurumi: and these are the 3 reasons why Daisuke can't have sleep overs….

Kaneki: DAISUKE WETS THE BED!

Touka: well he’s 7 what do you expect Kaneki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Daisuke is a bed-wetter and he levitates while he sleeps and he talks in his sleep sometimes spilling dark secrets... TRIPLE TROUBLE and the teddy bear will only talk in Omakes and Daisuke's imagination


	4. Not a Ghoul Nor a Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke questions himself on what type of being he is once again... Kaneki is curious about this boy... (WARNING: Boobs and random pervert and Hide being Hide)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to use Zalgo for when Daisuke speaks telepathically. Let me know if you don't understand it

Kaneki look at this younger boy in shock seeing those metal frames floating around him furiously. “GO AWAY NOW!!!” shouted the boy threatening the ghoul with the frames. Kaneki felt this boy’s fury… and yet he feel this boy’s bond with his nanny. Kaneki slowly gets up and backs away slowly. “Kid… I just want to talk” said Kaneki. “I’M NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK TO STRANGERS!!!” shouted the boy angrily. One constriction frame comes at Kaneki who jumps away from it in time. “Please… I not going to do anything” said the One-Eye-ghoul. “LIAR!” shouted the boy. “This boy is stubborn… but it’s understandable… what I got an idea” thought Kaneki. “…. Do what you want to me then… I won’t do anything” said Kaneki.

The small boy gives him a confused look and the large frames all went down _… Kaneki suddenly felt like something’s grabbing his neck very tightly enough to choke him and pulling him up in the air. He then heard very loud snaps and he realizes that his arm and leg broke. He’s bleeding a lot. He was then strongly thrown into the ground breaking the ribs and cracking a skull in his body_. “That strange power…I don’t see any kagune on this boy…..this boy is no ghoul and he can’t be human… **but what is he?** ” Thought Kaneki while laying down as he felt his wounds healing rapidly and his bones coming back together. Kaneki is fully heal but reminds laying down to show the kid and this woman that he’s no enemy.

Kurumi who was watching the entire scene sees that ghoul is laying down being passive despite being fully healed of such injuries a human wouldn’t survive. But the nanny still doesn’t trust this boy. Fully healed herself, she stands up. When the boy tries to get closer to the older boy, Kurumi gently pushes the psychic to the back of her keeping him away from the ghoul. “Don’t! It could be a trap!” said Kurumi to Daisuke. The young boy groans in frustration but obeys his nanny’s command. The female ghoul then quickly lands on the younger ghoul, knee to his chest while her hand is on his neck. Both of their single Kakugans shows. “Why were you following us?” said the nanny angrily and she loosens her grip on the male ghoul’s neck. “I feel something is strange about that kid…” he said.

“And I was right” said Kaneki. The taller female gasps and she glares at him angrily and chokes him even harder. “IS THAT ALL!!!” She shouted and she then calms herself and loosens her grip. “I notice that you were a ghoul… _and that boy was obliviously not a ghoul judging by that **scar** he’s trying to hide in that glove_ ” he said. The little boy gasp and he looks at his arm and saw that a part of his scar was showing. A tear drops and he immediately pulls it to cover it. “I was concern that you were going to eat him… but then I feel something really unusual between you two…” said Kaneki. The female ghoul gasped and her eyes widen. “Can I ask a question?” said Eyepatch. “Very well” said the nanny. “ **What is that little boy**?” asked the younger ghoul. “W-what?” said the female ghoul nervously. “He is obviously not a ghoul and he **can’t** possibly be human… **what is he**?” said Kaneki. The boy gasps in shock, while the nanny glares at him. “It’s none of your business” she said angrily. Kaneki sighs “I understand you don’t want to talk about it… I’m just curious” said the One-Eye-Ghoul. The ghoul nanny gets off of him, stands up and holds Kaneki by the neck. “I’m letting you go… **_but if I see you or any of your friends anywhere near this boy… I won’t hesitate to kill you!!!”_**said the nanny as she drops Kaneki to the concrete ground. He stands up and sees that the boy is hiding behind his nanny looking at him. “ **GO AND DON’T FOLLOW US**!!!” the tall lady loudly warns. Kaneki looks at the duo and he disappears in a dark alley. “What strange pair… I still wonder what that boy **_is_** … I think I’m going to ask my boss…” thought Kaneki.

Meanwhile a hooded and bandaged woman was on the building, looking at Kurumi and Daisuke. “ ** _My! What an interesting pair! Such beautiful white eyes the little boy had earlier… Could he be a psychic? How exciting!”_** she giggled.

* * *

 

Kurumi signs and looks at her ruined fur-coat and removes it. _Revealing a black tank top showing her large breasts, shapes of her muscles and her tight black pants showing her muscular legs and firm butt_. “Thank goodness blood stains will never show on black…. Such a waste of a beautiful coat” said Kurumi and she throws it in the dumpster. “Come along Daisuke! We are behind schedule…” said Kurumi. “OK Nanny Moriya” said Daisuke grabbing his nanny’s hand and they continue walking. As they walk by, Kurumi then notices that a lot of men are staring at her breasts as they bounce up and down. “ _This is one of the reasons why I wear fur-coats and baggy clothes…thank goodness Daisuke is too young to understand this situation I’m in_ ” thought Moriya angrily. “Hey Amon did you get the load of that MILF right there” said one man in a suit. Moriya twitches angrily. “Shut your dirty mouth! There’s a child present so show some respect!” said a dark-haired man in a trench coat. “Arg! Sorry Amon!” said the man. “Nanny Moriya what’s a MILF?” asked Daisuke. Moriya blushes, “It’s something you’ll learn someday **_(hopefully never)_** when you’re a college student” said Moriya as they walk faster. “Why not now?” asked Daisuke. “Just stay innocent Daisuke” said Moriya. “…ok” said the little boy. As they walk they pass by a pair of young men in seats possibly in their late teens. _One of them seems to have a black wig and a medical eyepatch._ Another has blonde hair. The nanny sniffs and sees that the one in a wig is the one she was fighting earlier, they exchange awkward glances ( **though Kurumi’s is more threatening** ) and the female ghoul and the psychic child continue their way to the bus stop. Kurumi knows she can’t do anything because she’s in public.

* * *

 

Kurumi and Daisuke are waiting at the bus stop. **"D̥̤͈̩̼͙̲ḁ̥̜͍̜͕ͅi͎̖̮͈̪su̥̜̦̤̼̻͈k̦̬͇̦ͅe͓̱̤̥̩̰ ͈y̟͔͔̮ͅo͇̹̥̟̭u̪͕ s̜̭ḫo̦̗u̲̬̳̲͈̭̗l̥͖̩̰̠d nḙ̜͖̣̦̣̠v̗͔̮̝̦̘e͈̦r ̝̬͈͈̩h̯̮a̖v̗͖͇͉e̦̜̦ ̗̻̬͔͚ẹ̹͇͚͔͉̳n̟̭̦̲̞̹d͓̲̲͍̗̹͍a̦̯̝̬̖n͕̩g͚e͍̣͉͖̖̰̞r͓̳̟̪e͍̞̞̫͇d̠̼̝̩ y̘̦o̠̘̯u̝̠̤r͚̰͇̗s̠̘͈e̜̳͕̫l͉̣͇̝͚f͈͎̬͕̩̬̲ l̥̘͕͙̭i͚̰̩͕ͅk̜̻̯̘e ̺̘̘t̫̜̝͔̦h̪̙̹̮̝̙̼a͓t̰̳̹"** thought Kurumi angrily.

 

 

“I̤͍͍̬͎’m̪̣͈̬̲͎̥ ̼̟̙̞̦̦so̲r̠̝̹͇̰̪̭r͉͉y̩ Na͈̩̬̞͕̮̠n͍̩̺̭̝n̗̰̙̩y͕ ͈̭͉̭M͚̪̪̮̣̩o̪r͈̼͉i̺ya̬̺̥̪̰! I͚̳͇͓̼̰͔ ̰̞̘͚̼͍c͓̳̱͎a͎n̯’̯t̞͎ ͓s͈̪̻͓̰̭͖t̝̫̞̦͓̝a̟̤̟͓nd̩̠ ̜͓̬̮̣t̞o̳̻͓̥̜͉ s͖̦̩̹̪̲e͔̲̟̹e̠ ̬̗̫̦̯̠̭y͈̞̖͉̘o̠͕͈̫u̘̙͈͕ ̯͔͇̮̼g̘̘̣̖e͔̳t ̗͙̼̱͍h̩ur͚̼͎̯̳t̠͚̯ ͈̙̘͔l̗̬̪̤̘̖̝ik͈͉̹̠͉e͖̬̪̪̭̬̦ ̘t̮̜̬͎͇ḥ̻͈͈̠a͙t̳͓̣͈̹͉̼ _!!!_ ” thought Daisuke sadly.

 

 

“Y͉o̮͔̪u͓̝̰̗ s̰͉͍̗̫̤h̖̜̗o̮̠̝̞͉̦̺ul̥̱̣̘̭ḏ̠̞͉͓̼ṇ̭̗̪͔̲̝’̰̦͔̩̺̟t͍̜͙͚̮ ̠͓̼͔̜̠w̮̥̤̝͕͓o̞̮͈r̙̝̯͓̹͚͇r̝̘͇̼y̠͕ ̻͓̬̮̘a̙̱̞̮b͍̗͕̩̺̯o̰͔̮uͅͅt͈̮̻ ̳m̠̘̪̬͍̦e̝̙͎͍! ̣̻I͍̲̗̙f̼͔̳̺̞͇̞ ̳̪a͍̳̟̹̬̤̱n̫̻̠y̠̜͙̬͚͕t̬͔͖hi͕̤̦ng̳̹̮̩͎ ̲̻h͎͈̩͕a̟͉͙p̖̘̺̰̘̯̝p͎e̩̦̤͈͖n͈̗̼s̻̘̬͉ ͖͎̣̻̘̳̩y̻̺̺͉͔͕̤ou͙̖̖̣͕͚͖’̜̮̳̲̱r͙̱̲͕e̬ s̘̣̮͎̹̯u̦͔ͅp̖̝p̲o̭̘̜͉̰̪̰se̥̭͙̳͈d̫͓ ͍͈t̺̲̣o͕ ̘̯̮̭es̟̬̫͉̣͖c̥͔̭a͇̥̙pe͚̭̜̜̩͓͍ ̺͉a͖̻̥͈̦͎̝n̞͖͙͖d͓̙ ṟ̫ͅu̲n̹ ̘̣̻f̗̞a͉̫st̙̝̜͎,̭̣ ̩̦r͖̜̮͓̰un̮̞ ͔f͔̝͇̠ͅa̫̳̙̰̹̻r̺̜̳̫̣̜̺ _!_ ” thought Kurumi.

 

 

“B͓͈̖̜̙̩-̪͖̘b͖-͚͚͚̣̮ḅ̥͕̳ͅu̥͚̝̪̭͎ͅt̰̞̬̥͇̳ ̩͔͔̲̰̹y̭̝̖̺̹̳ͅo͙̝̭u’r̟̟̬̹̤̯e̖͖̜̱͍ ̠̱̺̝m̦y͔̲ͅ ͎o̤̥̱n̬̦l̜̙y̯͚̭ ̙̣̤̖̬͔̩fr̤̪i̺͔͔̠̞ͅe͔n̺̭̖͕͉̯͍d̪͚̩̞̻̭…̻̗” thought Daisuke.

 

 

“I͇̹’͍̪l͕̯̯̞̪̞l͕̟̼ ͔̠̠̭͈̺b͓̪͎͉̼̠e͓͕̘͕͚͈ ̥f̮͎i̬͍n̼ḛ̹͙̲̥͚ ͚͚̰̮̻D͈̤͈̥̯̱ͅa͔͉̙i̩̲̠̞̯s͎͕̩̝̦̬ṳke, it’̠s m̱̺͖̯̲y̫̦ ̫͓̤̮̳d̮̰̺̹̥̩u͈̟̞̰̹̼ͅt̺̬y̞̪͇ͅ ̳̣ͅt̘o̠ ̩̯̘p̪̣̣ͅr͎̥̯̬̪͕ͅọ͕̙̯̮̘t͙͉̥̫̙̖̭e̞̙͉̖̟̻ͅc͈͓̞̜̩͍͕t ̘̮̼͓͉̜y̮̮ͅͅo̹͇̻̙̜ͅu̺͕̘̤̣ ̫f̝r̲̖̼o̟̙͇m̮̪̱̱̪ ̯t̩̟̙͇h̫͈̦o̜ș͕̫e͈̘̣̮̠ ̹͇͖̮͙͚͇p̙̦̦̩r̯̖̞̞̘̻̪ḙd͔̹͉a̮̤͈͎̖̹ț͙̥͕̙͔̗or̪̬͔̻̰s̭̞͙̼̠ ̘̪͖̘̝̳n̯̼̫͕͚̬o͓̞t yo̜u̺͎̼̬̠!̪̭̲̭̥̬̹” thought Kurumi.

 

 

Daisuke sighs in defeat and looks down…

 

 

“Na̫͖͙̱̼n͕̥̭n̥̖̱ͅy͈͖ ̺̬͇̘̼ͅMo͈̺̙r͕̝ͅi̹̭̺̤͚ͅy̩̫̲͕̜a̫…̤̩̣.͍͓̪̖̠͍̪ ̗̣͉Ṱ͎͙hat̯̮̬̰ ̦̗̪̜͍̤̺g͚̲̱͚h̯̖o̺͔̣̠͖̲̝ul̜̣̜̰ ̺͈̬̩̱̥̥s͕a̘̘i͉d̮̖̤ ̮͖͇͖ͅI͍̹͔̟͎͕ͅ’̞̻̜m̙̣ ̻͓̯n̤̠͓e̝͇͓̞i̮̥̠t̫͈͉͎̬h̺̺̮e͈͓̫̪̱̥r̳̘͍̪͓̹̼ ̳̳̣̗͔̹̝g͕h̘͓̻͖͉͕o̺u͇̥̞̖̹̱l̮͇ ̻͔̙͚̬͚̟n̳̪͍̺o̜̻̠̤͎̞r ̖̲̱h͓̝̠̥̟͕̞ụma̟̘̻̞n̫͚…͙̱͖̠͇͉ͅ.̟͙͇ ̭̤̼̖͙W̙̣̫̣͚̟̭h͈̹͖̲͇͓̯a̻̭̳t̠͔̭̙̰̩͖ ̹̹̻̜̝̤̼a̱̗͖m̫̻̩̗ ̯̺͍̞̦̯I͇̘̱̥̫̰?̞̬ …̙̘̞͍͎̺͕W͈̲͙̠H͈̻̥͍͇A̠̤T̗͓̬ AM̥ͅͅ ̺̯̲̖͚̞I̲͔?̹̣̠͔͚̳̗” thought Daisuke.

 

 

“I͍̫̩͇ ͔t̻̘͚̝͍̜͉o͎̖̙͚̦l͖d ̰̳̼̗̗̞y̺̣̗͎̦o̝̺͚͔u ͇̳̰̩̲͎͇m͎̰͉̝͈a͕͎̠̬n͔̣̭̰ỵ͓͎̫ͅ ̙̝͓̝͍t̙͇͖i͈͉̣̻͈̬me̱̣̪̯̩̠s̗͎̪̦.̲̠̝̞..̝̟̠ ͖yo̻̹͔̝͍u̙̭̼͙͖̰'̲̙̜r̠͙e̺̲̦͓ͅͅ ̹̜̪̯̝̼̯sp͚e͙̥̰̤͉c̻͖͇i̖̯̘̤͎̠ͅa̺̰̜̦̘l͎͍” said Kurumi smiling comforting him.

 

 

"R̮͈̬̖̯̯e͕͕͖͖a̻͍̭̼l̲̫̝̲̰l͎̭̩̯̪̩y̼̥͉̞̺?̫͍̰̟" thought Daisuke as his eyes shines with tears.

 

 

"Ye̯̳̺͉̮̪̖s̤̮" thought Kurumi smiling with caring eyes.

 

 

Daisuke tearfully hugs her tightly as the bus reaches the stop.

* * *

 

 

“Hey Kaneki, I never though you’re into older and taller women with muscles… but I don’t blame you… she have a nice ass and some pretty huge tits!” said Hide chuckling lewdly. “HIDE!!! First of all, she doesn’t seem my type and second of all, she’s a person! Why you have to use those kind of words?” said Kaneki blushing. “I saw you two looking at each other so you two know each other?” said Hide. “I can’t tell you you’ll get the wrong idea!!!” said Kaneki. “Ah C’mon tell me!” shouted Hide. “No!” said Kaneki putting his foot down. “Aw man!” moaned Hide.

 

Kurumi and Daisuke are at their house and they saw Mrs. Sakurai pacing nervously. “ _Baachan_ ~” shouted Daisuke excitedly as he runs toward the elderly woman. Mrs. Sakurai smiles with relief and she knees down to hug her grandson. “Oh my little one! I was so worry about you!” said the elderly woman. “Sorry we took long Mrs. Sakurai… _The traffic is really busy_ ” said Kurumi. “I see…” said the elderly woman seriously, knowing what she’s really talking about, she then turns to Daisuke. “Daisuke, let’s get you dress up~ I made you another outfit~” said Mr. Sakurai cheerfully to Daisuke as she carries him and takes him to the house. “Yaaaay!” cheered Daisuke raising his arms. Kurumi smiles at Daisuke and he smiles back at her as she follows them in the house.

 

Meanwhile at Anteiku, Kaneki rushes in and only sees Touka and Nishiki in the empty cafe. “Um guys where’s Yoshimura? I have to ask him something” said Kaneki. “What did you wanna ask him?” said Touka. “If I tell you, you’ll think I’m crazy…” said Kaneki. “We’re ghouls…we been through a lot of crazy things” said Nishiki. “I’m not sure if I should ask you, where’s Yoshimura?” said Kaneki. “He just left a while ago and what question you’re gonna say?” said Touka. Kaneki gulps and signs. “Can’t believe I’m doing this” he mutters. “Ok but don’t laugh…. **Do psychics exists?** ” said Kaneki. Touka and Nishiki eyes widen in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the next chapter will be an Omake


	5. Omake part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pair of Omakes  
> WARNING: BOOBS ACTION AND IMPLIED FURRIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meoki: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/70/a4/73/70a4733b6a0fd383826fe60bba66d029.jpg
> 
> Rouga: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/99/33/a8/9933a81155245adb335fa443308d965c.jpg
> 
> Katsune: http://pre01.deviantart.net/4e3a/th/pre/i/2010/269/c/e/fox_boy_by_sammyjd-d2zichz.png

**Omake #4: Kurumi vs. Kaneki deleted scene**

Kaneki and Kurumi: * _fighting each other_ *

Kurumi: * _bodyslams him … and her large boobs is smothering Kaneki’s face*_

Kaneki: * _sweats and blushes under the mask_ * This is very awkward…..

Kurumi: * _gets up and was in a straddle position and punches him_* IT’S NOT MY FAULT THESE ARE HUGE!

Kaneki: * _pushes her away with kagune while still blushing_ *

Kurumi: * _grabbing his arms from the back and her boobs unknowingly touches the back of his head_*

Kaneki: Now people will get the wrong idea about us * _pushes her away with kagune again_ *

Kurumi: DX SHUT UP!!!! * _running towards him as her boobs bounces and prances on him_ *

Kaneki: * _blushes*_ …..ok this is worst * _his head between her legs *_

Kurumi: * _blushes_ * OH BE QUIET!!! * _using his clawed kagune on Kaneki’s while he uses his kagune_ *

Hide, Nishiki, Yomo, Banjou: * _watching while their noses are bleeding_*

Touka: Agh! Men! * _facepalm_ *

Tsukiyama: * _twitching angrily_ * KANEKI-KUN IS MINE!!! * _runs towards them_ *

Touka: that’s ….not going end well for the Gourmet

* * *

 

**Omake #5: Kurumi’s past**

Daisuke: * _walks in the living room_ * Nanny Moriya

Kurumi: * _cleaning dishes_ * Yes Daisuke?

Daisuke: Can I ask you a question?

Kurumi: J sure my dear Daisuke, what question you wish to ask?

Daisuke: Why you have a bear costume in the closet? It’s cute but smells funny

Kurumi: * _drops a plate breaking it_ * …. O-O

* _flashback_ *

* _Kurumi in the said brown bear fursuit, Rouga is in a black wolf fursuit, Katsune is in a red fox fursuit, and Meoki is in a pink cat fursuit dancing in a very weird party*_

Kurumi: * _growling like a bear_ *

Rouga: * _howling like a wolf_ *

Katsune: * _screaming like a fox_ *

Meoki: * _meowing like a cat_ *

* _They all started to chase each other playfully and in animal like behavior, and Kurumi’s boobs jump up and down*_

* ** _flashback ends_** *

Kurumi: *blushes* Daisuke you didn’t touch it did you? D:

Daisuke: No! It smells too funny! D:<

Kurumi: * _signs in relief_ * good!

Daisuke: you didn’t answer my question

Kurumi: it’s one of those things you’ll learn when you’re older….

 _* **she goes back to the flashback**_ *

Kurumi and her furry friends: *chasing each other*

* ** _flashback ends and in Anteiku_** *

Kaneki: Um… Kurumi you weren’t listening… what did you used to do before you work for the Aogiri?

Kurumi: * _blushes_ * …. It involves animal costumes….

Touka: …. * _eyes widen_ *

Nishika: What’s wrong with you?

Hide: O_O What???

Tsukiyama: That sounds very interesting!

Yoshimura: …. * _facepalm_ *

Yomo: What the!!!

Banjou: * _in shock_ *…..

Kaneki: So you worked with kids’ entertainment

All: *stared at Kaneki*

Hide: Really? Kaneki!!!

Tsukiyama: Oh you’re so innocent~ Kaneki-kun

Kurumi: a-a-ah IT’S NOT WHAT MOST OF YOU THINK IT IS!?

Rouga, Katsune, Meoki: * _wearing normal clothes and all wink at her_ * Hey Ms. Bear~

Kurumi: * _blushes red_ * Hey Big-Bad-Wolf, Sly-Fox, and Sweetie-Kitty!

All: *stared at Kurumi*

Kurumi: * _left Anteiku with the 3 awkwardly_ *

Kaneki: * _still confused_ * what just happened?

Hide: * _was about to say something_ *

Touka: DON’T IDIOT * _whispered silently_ *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THATS THE LAST TIME I'LL EVER DO FURRIES!!! DX

**Author's Note:**

> Kurumi's Mask: https://thehunt.insnw.net/app/public/system/note_images/4636587/original/3de4914d900079b2b5ab2e1eda5aae57.jpg
> 
> Daisuke's Mask:  
> http://www.sillyjokes.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/i/m/image_14872.jpg


End file.
